Opar and his pride
by rachaelphilip
Summary: This is the story of Opar. He is taken when he is a cub to live at london zoo. He is mated with Jasmine, Sheeba and Ona - three sisters. They grow up together and end up having eight cubs. One day, they escape onto an aeroplane - back to Africa.R&R please
1. Opar, Jasmine, Sheeba and Ona

Opar and his pride - Chapter One

Opar the lion was born in Kruger, Africa.

Born there, but not raised. When he was only two months old, he was taken by hunters, and took thousands of miles away to London Zoo.

There, he was kept in a large, ventilated room with warm hay, a den, plenty of toys, meat and water. Opar loved it. He also loved his 'owner' Terry, who was in fact just a zoo keeper who tended to Opar every day.

After a month had gone by, Opar realised her missed his family and felt very lonely. He saw Terry every day, but was never, ever able to touch him.

Terry noticed his lion was looking down, and thought he knew what it was. He persuaded the zoo manager to exchange a family of Gibbons for some young lioness cubs about the same age as Opar.

The manager wanted to breed lions, so though it was a fantastic idea. He already had 23 Gibbons, so exchanged a family of seven for three lioness sisters.

Jasmine was six months old and her sisters, who were three months old twins, were called Sheeba and Ona.

Three month old Opar was ecstatic to have company of his own kind and was even happier that he could touch the three sisters.

After two months, the lions were best friends, and Terry introduced them to their out-door enclosure. There, they had a large field of grass, a den, a few toys, fresh water from a small pond and meat.

They also had many eyes watching them. Human eyes.

Opar, Jasmine, Sheeba and Ona were very much used to Terry, but did not like the new amount of human company. Even Opar jumped when he heard a small child scream suddenly.

They rushed to go back inside, but found the way sealed.

"Sorry guys," smiled Terry.

In a small huff, they went to the den, and found they could all comfortably fit.

For the rest of the day, they sulked.

Eventually, the humans lost interest and the crowd died down.

With new found bravery, the cubs started playing. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the crowd become thick again, and didn't mind the children crying and screaming and laughing.

Later that evening, when there were no more humans, Terry opened the door to their room again.

"Good work!" he cooed as they rushed back in to play with their favourite toys.

"From now on you'll be out every day, all day. Except when it's too cold, of course," Terry told them.

But, the lions didn't mind. They had _enjoyed _the outside world. Why would tomorrow or the next day be any different?


	2. Jasmine's cubs

**The months rolled past and the cubs grew into strong adults.**

**They now were quite at home in their exhibit, and were all the best of friends.**

**When Opar was sexually mature, he smelt that Jasmine was in heat.**

**Without even realising, he mated with her several times, and continued to mate with her for a few days.**

**Finally, he no longer had the desperate urge to mate with her and let her be.**

**Jasmine became pregnant and was excited. So was Opar, Sheeba and Ona.**

"**Oh the joy of knowing I will have children!" sighed Opar as he relaxed beside her.**

"**When will we have children?" Sheeba and Ona asked their sister.**

"**Oh you'll be ready in a few months, I expect," answered Jasmine, "Opar will be the father, of course."**

"**What?" asked Ona.**

"**Well, do you see another lion anywhere?" asked Jasmine.**

"**No but…well, he's the father of **_**your **_**cubs!" said Sheeba.**

**Jasmine laughed.**

"**Do not worry, little sisters, he can still be the father of your cubs also."**

**Sheeba and Ona relaxed and just two months later, they were ready.**

**They both went into heat at the same time, so Opar had to work extra hard!**

**Just days later, Jasmine gave birth to three tiny cubs. One was white.**

"**They're gorgeous," whispered Opar, "No-one will EVER hurt them, so long as I am here."**

**Jasmine affectionately licked his nose and sighed as her babies filled their small stomachs with her milk.**

"**What will you call them?" asked Opar.**

"**Opar, you have a son. You name him, and I shall name our daughters."**

**Opar looked at his children, and saw the smallest was a boy.**

"**I shall name him…Samba." decided Opar.**

"**I like it." nodded Jasmine.**

"**Okay, time for the girls. I like…Charlotte and Snowdrop."**

**Of course, Snowdrop was the white cub.**

**Opar laughed, but said he didn't like those names.**

"**Really?" asked Jasmine. "Why not?"**

"**Well, you see, my mother was white also, and she was called Snowflake, and my sister…my darling sister Charlotte was shot dead by the very hunters that took me away from my family." growled Opar with tears in his eyes.**

"**Opar, I didn't know…I'm so sorry!" soothed Jasmine.**

"**No, no, don't be silly. Of course, you didn't know." said Opar.**

"**Well, how about Sandy and Belle?" asked Jasmine.**

**Opar looked at her puzzled, but then smiled.**

"**Oh the cubs…yes, yes I love it. Samba, Sandy and Belle."**


	3. The pride is complete

As the weeks rolled on, and the triplets grew, so did Sheeba's and Ona's stomaches.  
"I must be having lots!" giggled Sheeba, as her belly ballooned.  
"I am not having many." declared Ona, looking at her slightly rounded tummy.  
"Time will tell us!" smiled Opar, excitedly.  
At last, the day arrived that Sheeba gave birth. It was early in the morning, and it was Opar that was by Sheeba's side when she gave birth to four perfect infants.  
Three were white and one was tawny.  
Two of the white cubs and the tawny cub were girls. The remaining white one was a boy.  
"Naming time!" grinned Opar.  
"Well, there's three girls and one boy." smiled Sheeba. "You can name the girls, and I'll name our son."  
Opar was happy at this, and decided on Leema, Shakana and Ruby.  
Sheeba agreed on those names, and settled on Tison for the boy.  
"So, our pride is up to eleven, with four adults and seven cubs." smiled Opar, "What will out Ona produce?"  
Well, they found out just five days later, when Ona delivered a single, tawny cub.  
"Oh! Perfect!" cooed Opar. "Girl or boy?"  
"She's my cutest and most gorgeous daughter!" answered Ona.  
"Girl, then." grinned Opar, laughing. "What's her name?"  
"Well, she's my perfect little Angel." answered Ona.  
"Okay." nodded Opar. "So, that is 12 in the pride. Fouradults and eight cubs, of which is two boys and six girls. That makes three males in the pride and nine girls.  
Color wise, there are four white lions and eight tawny."  
Opar looked up to see Sheeba, Ona and Jasmine grinning at his silliness.  
"Okay!" he laughed. "In short, our pride is comlplete.  
Me,Opar  
Samba,  
Tison, Jasmine,  
Sheeba,  
Ona,  
Sandy,  
Belle,  
Leema,  
Shakana,  
Ruby, and last but not least, Angel."  
"And if you want to beakward," called Ona, "You could say, in order of colour. White lions - Belle, Leema, Ruby and Tison.  
Tawny Lions - Opar, Samba, Jasmine, Sheeba, me, Ona Sandy, Angel and Shakana!"  
The whole pride burst out laughing.  
"Yes." nodded Opar. "The pride is complete." 


End file.
